


Sunday Evening

by ToxicBabes



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, One Shot, Roommates, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicBabes/pseuds/ToxicBabes
Summary: Another evening where Dominic talks over the movie and Marius doesn't hesitate to correct him.
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Sunday Evening

**Author's Note:**

> A short one shot, a thought that amused me. I think the dynamics between Bandit and Jager can be really interesting as two grouchy men with contrasting personalities. I hope to write more on them in the future. Some physical headcanons mentioned here, loosely based on [Pepsiwasser's](https://twitter.com/pepsiwasser) art depicting Jager with a piercing and tattoos.

It was a mystery to everyone as to why Marius and Dominic chose to hang around one another. The constant bickering, clashing personalities, the occasional scuffle they would get into with enough alcohol and tension. They didn’t know either and it was beyond Marius’ comprehension as to why he decided to sign a lease to rent an apartment with him. Living together was a nightmare and he didn’t know if the company was worth doing twice the chores.

It wasn’t that Dominic was lazy or incompetent, he did the vacuuming when it was his turn and took out the trash. The issue laid where they had different definitions of what clean meant. Marius disliked a dirty living space while Dominic was fine with a little bit of filth. 

The television murmured in the late evening, providing ample background noise to fill the void. Dominic picked up the sound of the plates clinking in their open kitchen and he raised his gaze. There Marius was, scrutinising the dishes in a ginger manner to make sure they were up to standard.

“Want me to do them again?” Dominic asked and returned his attention to his programme. The tone of his voice was terse and he realised his mistake of proposing a sarcastic question to a man who took things a little too literally. There was a pause and he waited for the criticism, but it never came. 

“No, it’s fine.” The answer surprised him and he held his tongue, not wishing to question it in case it would provoke Marius to change his mind. It wasn’t within his nature to be malicious, but their strange friendship brought out the worst in him and he liked to be a bit cruel to Dominic for his own amusement. “The leftovers from the kebab we had the other night- you ate it.”

Dominic took a breath. In that split second, he considered telling a white lie but then decided against it. There was no reason to, Marius knew the answer. “Yeah. No post-it note, your loss.”

With his back turned, Marius hid his sour expression and he continued to put the dried dishes back into the cabinets. They argued over this countless times before settling on a rule to explicitly label what foods were off-limits to each other. He fought the urge to form a rebuttal because every cell in his body knew Dominic was correct and Marius was horrible at lying. 

“God, you’re _so_ greedy,” he uttered under his breath and he regretted commenting once he heard Dominic’s laughter. It succeeded in making Marius more frustrated, he wore the annoyance on his face as he approached their cramped sofa. “Move your legs or I’ll sit on them.” 

Dominic did as he was told. “Just let me set them in your lap, c’mon man…” he teased, enjoying how easy it was to make Marius visibly uncomfortable. The poking and prodding was a part of their bond, Dominic had tested his limits before and he knew Marius never hesitated to tell him to knock it off when it was too much.

“I’m not your girlfriend.” And came the swat of a hand to slap away his socked foot. “Your socks are so disgusting. Did you forget to do your laundry?”

“You can be my boyfriend. I swing both ways, you know that.” The grin across Dominic’s face was leering. In response, Marius gave a sardonic hum. He knew too well, being the unfortunate roommate of someone who enjoyed the occasional hookup with a stranger. “What do you say? I think you’re cute looking.”

“Me? Cute looking?” The compliment had Marius sufficiently distracted enough for Dominic to rest his feet atop his thighs. Having given up on fighting him off, Marius covered them with a cushion and accepted his fate.

“You don’t look bad,” Dominic admitted, but it wouldn’t be of his character to be so sweet towards his colleague. As expected, he followed with, “Your personality is insufferable though.”

A brow raised, Marius shifted his gaze back to the television and waited for him to select something to watch. Part of him hoped they would watch something more informative or intriguing, yet as always Dominic opted for _another_ action movie. This one had been out for a while, but their busy jobs made it hard to catch Hollywood titles on release. They settled down with their beers and waited to see what the good reviews were about.

A gruesome scene had the both of them wincing, every crunch and scream eliciting a sympathetic response. The worst part was that the weapon used within the scenario was a pencil and Marius could imagine the force needed to drive it through someone’s-

“I got stabbed by a pencil once. When I was undercover, I got into a fight with some guy over a football match,” Dominic recalled, breaking their immersion with his distraction. “I thought I was gonna get lead poisoning or something, it got all infected-”

Marius refrained from telling him to shut up. Tension gathered in his brow and he sucked in a sharp breath. “There’s no actual lead in pencils,” he muttered back, unable to keep quiet. He had a poor habit of correcting people, interrupting a conversation to do so and it was an annoying aspect of his personality, but something everyone learned to put up with. It was especially worse when it came to Dominic. Marius never let him get away with the slightest of mistakes. “Sorry. Continue.”

That sigh, one that pretended to be utterly aggravated at him for cutting in. Dominic tutted his tongue and shifted his feet around. “You have a nasty scar, don’t you?” He piped up, entertained by the pilot’s concentrated expression to follow both their conversation and the movie. “When you crashed your helicopter and you know, the time where you nearly died. What’s that like?”

The frustrating part of watching movies with someone who never cared to pay attention was the fact that Marius could never have a passionate conversation about it after the credits rolled. Instead, he would be explaining the entire plot and answering obvious questions that wouldn’t be asked had Dominic _watched_ it. 

“It’s a scar. There’s nothing special about it.” Marius’ voice was terse, shorthand for ‘shut the fuck up’ and Dominic was fully aware of it, but he chose to ignore the hint. He continued to stare at him, briefly studying the faded ink on Marius’ arms before he became preoccupied with the piercing in his ear- a small gold hoop. The glow from the television glinted off blond facial hair, the light stubble which had been growing for the past days. “Watch the movie, not me.”

Dominic tried. He really did. He lasted several more minutes until the curiosity burrowed deeper into his brain like a parasite, controlling every thought and action. Until he saw the scar with his own eyes, it was going to be an itch he couldn’t scratch and it was going to drive him crazy. 

“Let me see.” A simple request, but immediately shot down by a grunt of refusal. Though once he was in pursuit of something, he wasn’t going to let it rest. “I’ve seen you naked before. I’ll take your trousers off for you if you want.”

Tense all over, Marius swallowed thickly. “We were drunk. It’s different,” he answered back. “ _That_ was a one-time thing, okay?”

“We’re not having sex, I just wanna see.” The sofa dipped under the weight of Dominic moving around. He took the cushion from Marius’ lap and tossed it aside, only to be stopped by a palm against his chest. His eyes glanced down at the hand before following the intricate trail of tattoos along Marius’ forearm, all the way to the tight T-shirt clinging to his chest. Marius’ lips were parted slightly, every muscle in his body rigid with a nervousness that would have Dominic laughing at his squeamishness and telling him to loosen up. “Or we could, if that’s what you want. I had fun that time.”

Marius’ lips pressed into a thin, uneasy line and his expression contorted with a slight unease. He gave Dominic a forceful shove and straightened up, clearing his throat to restore his composure. “No, I’m good,” he clarified once more, but his face was burning up and his skin prickled as he grew more flustered. There wasn’t much room to hide. Part of his soul receded into himself when he saw the quick flick of Dominic’s gaze downwards, getting an eyeful of his crotch. Marius wasn’t full mast from such a minor interaction, but the teasing was enough to spark something in him. 

The atmosphere took a shift and the air between them became horrifically awkward. Dominic didn’t try to pretend he didn’t see it. If anything, this was just another thing to poke fun over and he looked away to spare him some dignity. On the other hand, the smile on his face said otherwise. 

“You’re good,” Dominic quoted and nodded, laying off for now. He took a long sip of his beer. “Sure you don’t want me to take care of that for you?” 

Marius stood up. Another big mistake on his part, it was even more obvious now and he wished he remained seated. “Yeah,” he answered and gave a firm nod, certain of what he wanted. He didn’t dare break their eye contact, even if Dominic’s gaze was so unsettling. It was as if he could read the thoughts inside his head. “This movie sucks. Have fun watching it by yourself.”

“Alright, your loss.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter is [@CompoundZ8](https://twitter.com/CompoundZ8)  
> My Tumblr is [erc-7](https://erc-7.tumblr.com)


End file.
